


An Inheritance in Decadence

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Other, Past Abuse, brief mentions of suicide/murder and depression, genderfluid!Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Jangmi is sublimely beautiful and wealthier than anyone Yunho's ever met before. Her house is a mansion in the richest neighbourhood in South Korea and no place for a common copper like him.<br/>He's there to tell her that her husband is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inheritance in Decadence

Inspired by [this](http://kawaiipickle.tumblr.com/post/139171929480/theunvanquishedzims-the-police-walk-in-and)

-

The worst part of being a police officer, Yunho thinks to himself, is having to visit the house of a victim’s loved one to let them know they were dead. Today’s task is no different.

A man in his late 60s had been found in a car with a gunshot wound to his head, the gun still in his hands and covered in his prints. Clearly a suicide, but he left behind a wife who was yet to find out.

“Shame that your last day on the job is going like this,” Siwon, Yunho’s partner says. “You sure about resigning?”

“I can’t take this anymore,” Yunho sighs, as they drive to the wife’s address. “Take the next left.”

Siwon lets out a low whistle as they turn the corner. They were already driving through a wealthy neighbourhood, but this street is sublime. Perfectly manicured with not a speck of dirt or litter anywhere, lined with colourful flower beds and trees that dapple sunlight across the paving stones. An elegant lady with her nose in the air is walking her tiny poodle across the road, her heels making little clicking noises. The victim had been a billionaire, owning multiple businesses and stocks he’d inherited. All that combined with a huge stake in the country’s entertainment business, and his wealth is clear to see. His house- if you could call it that, is a sprawling mansion with pale beige walls and Grecian style columns that support the stone wrap-around porch. The front garden is complete with a fountain, as well as a river that flows across the lawn, with a miniature bridge that crosses over it and leads to the front door. A fucking _peacock_ strolls across the grass, leisurely pecking at the ground. They finally stop in front of the gates, the white police car looking like a wreck beside the huge mansion.

“Well, shit,” Siwon mutters, as they press the buzzer. “At least she won’t struggle to put food on the table after her husbands’ death.”

“No kidding,” Yunho quickly smiles as somebody answers the buzzer. “Hello, is this Ms Shim? I’m Officer Jung, and this is my college Officer Choi. Could we come in a moment to speak with you? It’s about your husband.”

“Oh, my,” Ms Shim answers. Her voice is heavenly, like honeyed silk even through the buzzer. “What on earth has that man been up to now?”

The gate buzzes lightly as they open dramatically. The peacock startles at the noise, quickly scurrying off into the bushes.

It takes a good few minutes for them to reach the front door, and Siwon knocks the brass knocker that’s shaped like a lion with a handle in its mouth.

“Here we go,” Yunho murmurs.

The door opens.

“Hello, officers.”

Yunho stares. Siwon is speechless.

In front of them is Ms Shim herself, clad in a sheer pink dressing gown that flows all the way to the ground, spread out like a wedding dress behind her. The gown is lined with pale pink feathers, and even without touching them, Yunho knows how soft they must feel. The feather trim cascades in rippling waves, contrasted by the smooth panel of pink silk that wraps around a delicate waist. Yunho follows the silk upwards, viewing a teasing amount of collarbone. Ms Shim’s face is beautifully elegant and classy, with high cheekbones and a wide mouth accentuated with a light coat of shimmering lipgloss. Her face is free of any other makeup, but she doesn’t need it. Doe eyes flutter with their long lashes, and her face is framed with feathery strands of hair that fall in perfect waves. Ms Shim is barefoot on the marble floor, but she’s tall enough to meet them eye-to-eye. Perhaps she was even gazing down at them a little.

With a start, Yunho realises they haven’t said a word.

“Ms Shim,” he says at last, his voice coming out raspy. She arches a perfectly groomed brow at him, and Yunho feels himself blushing. “Er- may we come in?”

“Why, of course,” she replies, stepping aside. The movement makes her gown ripple, and Yunho spots just the barest hint of lingerie underneath: a white bralette with lace detailing, tiny white panties with mesh panelling and a slip of a garter belt on her right thigh in the same innocent white

“Thank you,” Siwon croaks, seeming to have found his voice again.

“May I offer you anything to drink?” Ms Shim calls out graciously as they hurriedly kick off their shoes. “Perhaps some tea? I can call the maid.”

“We’re fine thank you, Ms Shim,” Yunho says as they follow her to a decadently adorned living room. A pure white Persian cat is curled into a ball on one of the armchairs, though it lifts its head and mews as they enter.

“Oh, please call me Jangmi, I insist,” she says smoothly, gesturing for them to sit opposite her. She scoops the cat into her arms, petting its long hair as it settles into her lap, purring. Jangmi crosses her legs elegantly, the dressing gown falling open coquettishly as she does so, revealing a tantalising amount of honeyed skin.

Yunho feels his mouth go dry. He wonders if it isn’t too late to ask for a glass of water, after all.

Suddenly, her leg is covered by the gown again, and Yunho realises with humiliation he’s been caught staring.

“I believe you came to talk to me about my husband?” Jangmi asks. She doesn’t seem offended by Yunho’s staring- if anything, she looks rather amused.

“Ah, yes,” Siwon speaks up. He flicks a quick glance at Yunho, who gives a small nod. “Ms Shim- Jangmi, I’m so sorry to tell you your husband was found dead yesterday.”

He pauses, waiting to gauge her reaction.

Jangmin gasps- a light intake of breath. Her hand flutters up to her chest, scandalised.

“Dead,” she repeats softly, her beautiful brown eyes filling with moisture.

“Are you alright?” Yunho asks gently. Jangmi blinks, nodding a little.

“Officers, I’m so sorry, but please excuse me for a moment,” Jangmi breathes out at last, visibly composing herself.

“Of course,” Yunho says. They say nothing out of respect as Jangmi gets to her feet, setting the cat down again. She pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and dabs delicately at her eyes as she swirls out of the room, the gown twirling like water behind her. As it ripples, the feather trim brushes ever so delicately against Yunho’s cheek, lifting the faintest of breezes.

“Well, at least she didn't have a breakdown,” Siwon murmurs when they’re alone.

“A lady like her would never lose composure like that,” Yunho replies immediately. Siwon twitches, clearly itching to say something.

“I know this is inappropriate given the situation, but-” he sucks in a breath. “She’s _ethereal_.” He blushes a little.

Yunho smiles. “Yes, she rather is, isn’t she?”

Siwon nods, looking relieved at his agreement instead of getting a reprimanding. “I can’t believe a woman like her would marry that old lech,” he adds. “She could do so much better.”

“Well, I suppose she doesn’t have to worry anymore,” Yunho reminds him sharply. Siwon nods hastily.

They shut up quickly as they hear sounds approaching; perched on the edge of the plush velvet sofa, perhaps sub-consciously worried they’ll ruin it.

“My apologies, officers,” Jangmi offers them a smile as she swirls back into the room.

“Not at all,” Yunho replies automatically. She’s changed her outfit into another dressing gown. It’s exactly the same as the last one, but made of a sheer black fabric instead. Yunho’s secretly pleased to see that the pink feather trim is the same on this gown though, appearing as a faint blush colour in contrast to the black. Even her lingerie has changed; Yunho can spy a black set under the gown, as well as the garter belt, though he can’t be sure it’s the same style as the white set before.

The gown whirls elegantly as Jangmi sets herself down adjacent to them, pooling around her in swathes of georgette silk and feathers.

“Are you alright to continue?” Siwon asks politely, though his wide eyes can’t hide his surprise at her change in attire.

“Yes, of course,” Jangmi places a hand delicately on her chest. “How did it happen?”

“Suicide,” Yunho says, gentle. “He was found at 6am yesterday morning parked beside the Han River with a single gunshot wound to his head. The gun was in his hand with his fingerprints. We don’t suspect any criminal activity so there won’t be a court case of any kind.”

Jangmi nods as she takes this in, eyes wide.

“Do you know if your husband was struggling with depression or anything like that?” Siwon asks.

“Well, he’s always been terrible at dealing with his emotions,” she says softly. “Always bottling everything up like the great brute he was.” She sighs, smoothing her palm down the silk lapel of her gown. “I suppose he’s in a better place now.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Siwon says quietly. She nods graciously in response. “His will dictated that everything he owned would be passed down to you, so you should be contacted by your lawyers soon.”

“Thank you,” Jangmi murmurs. Yunho can’t help staring. She’s transcendent in her beauty; a vision that’s a true privilege to witness. Anyone else would look horrifically pretentious and gaudy in her level of decadence, but Jangmi looks perfectly in place, as if she were born to be amongst diamonds and silk.

“Well, if that’s all,” Siwon nudges him pointedly. “We’ll take our leave.”

“Of course,” Jangmi sweeps up to her feet. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me,” she says softly. Her eyes fall onto Yunho, a soft smile lifting up her pouted lips as she delicately places a hand on Yunho’s bicep. “Thank you.”

“Just doing our jobs, Ms Shim,” Yunho replies. He smiles back faintly, as Jangmi removes her palm. His arm still feels warm where she had touched him.

She sees them to the door like the gracious host she is, waiting until they’ve exited the gates before closing the door.

“Well, I suppose that went well,” Siwon says as they buckle up in the battered police car. “Back to civilian life for us then. You headed to the precinct?”

Yunho shakes his head. “I’ve already packed up my stuff there and signed all the paperwork. You wouldn’t mind dropping me off home, would you?”

“Of course not,” Siwon says ruefully. “I can’t believe you’re really quitting. After all the training! I hope my next partner is half as good as you.”

“I’m sure you’ll whip him into shape if he’s not,” Yunho laughs as they drive off. Before they turn the corner, he allows himself a glance at the mansion again. In one of the windows of the upper floor, he can see Jangmi’s shapely silhouette, her elegance still apparent despite the distance. She seems to have spotted him, and lifts a hand in goodbye. Yunho wants to wave back, but Siwon has already driven halfway down the street.

“A neighbourhood like this,” Siwon shakes his head. “We’ll never know what it’s like to live like these folk.”

“Yeah,” Yunho murmurs in agreement. “I guess not.”

*

Jangmi sighs softly as she brushes through the silken strands of her hair with a fine jade comb. Her husband, dead! And her, a widow before the age of thirty. It was _awful_.

“Must you really be so dramatic?” A voice asks her, as a familiar presence enters her room.

“Hush now, I’m in _mourning_ ,” Jangmi scolds. She sniffs a little. “My husband did kill himself, after all.”

Her lover stands behind her, hugging her close. Jangmi sets down her comb, and allows herself to sink into the warm embrace with a content sigh.

“Do you miss him?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she tuts. “I have everything I need from him, don’t I?”

“I suppose so.”

She stands, recognising the subdued tone of his voice. “My love,” she murmurs, lifting his chin to gaze into his eyes. “Do not think for a moment I have any space in my heart for him, when there is only you.”

He smiles back. “Jangmi,” he breathes, worshipful. “You are beautiful.”

“I must thank you for… dealing with him,” she adds, wrinkling her nose. Of course she wouldn’t use any vulgar language herself.

“Well, working as a police officer for a few years taught me a few things,” he replies. “Like faking a suicide.”

Jangmi smiles wider. “Yunho,” she breathes. “You are sublime.”

“I did it for you,” Yunho whispers, fierce. “I would do anything for you.”

“I know,” Jangmi murmurs in response. “Your colleagues really don’t suspect a thing?”

“The case is already filed away to be forgotten,” Yunho tells her. “You’re free.”

“Free,” Jangmi repeats. Her chest seems full enough to burst, filled with relief and love.

“That bastard will never lay a hand on you again,” Yunho says, pulling her close. “You won’t be marked with a single bruise ever again, I swear it.”

“I know,” Jangmi shivers, feeling delicate but protected in his arms. “I’m safe with you.”

“Yes,” Yunho breathes, and leans in to kiss her. As ever, he’s a true gentleman, allowing her to set the pace, and moaning as he nips a trail of love bites down her neck. Jangmi gasps, giggling as she pushes him away teasingly.

“Oh, Yunho,” she smiles as she unties the black gown, letting it pool around her ankles. “You worked so hard to look after me. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Yunho moans, eyes roaming over her body. Her chest is held by a lacy black bralette, her ass covered by sheer black panties that does little to hide her growing excitement. “Oh, Jangmi.”

“Come here, Yunho,” she orders, eyes gleaming when he obeys immediately. He pauses as he steps over the black gown.

“I thought you were in mourning?” Yunho asks, teasing.

She tsks at his words, pulling him by the tie and backing towards the bed.

“Well obviously I’ve _finished_ ,” Jangmi lays back against the Egyptian silk sheets, sighing as Yunho slides over her, possessive and loving.

“Then you’re all mine,” he tells her. “My Jangmi.”

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The backstory to this fic is that Jangmi was set to debut in the entertainment industry as a solo singer, but was seduced by a rich CEO in the industry. He actually treated her relatively well back then as he saw her as a prize to be won because everyone wanted her. Flattered by his persistence, she agreed to marry, but he turned abusive and refused to let her debut (being a powerfully connected figure in the industry). Trapped by her marriage, Jangmi eventually called the police for help after a particularly horrible beating, which is how she meets Yunho. Frightened by her husband, Jangmi was reluctant to press charges, despite Yunho’s encouragement. They fell in love, and concocted a plan to free Jangmi, who, as well as being beautiful, is also highly intelligent, and managed to trick the CEO into signing everything he owned to be passed to her in his will. (She asked him to sign the documents when he was distracted watching football, and sorted all the legal stuff out herself). After the fake suicide, Yunho quits his job as a police officer and lives with her in their mansion where he adopts stray animals and builds an orphanage in Jangmi’s name. Siwon is eventually told the truth and is nothing but supportive, serving as the best man at their wedding. They both, of course, live happily ever after.
> 
> 2\. I wanted to include the backstory in the fic, but I couldn’t really fit it in neatly so I figured I’d add it here instead.
> 
> 3\. Jangmi is “biologically” male, for lack of better wording. She also identifies as gender-fluid, hence the she/her pronouns.
> 
> 4\. This fic was very nearly called “The House Call”, which was rejected because it sounds like one of those awful pizza delivery boy pornos. Thank God I didn’t go with that…
> 
> 5\. Thank you for reading!


End file.
